<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】远在咫尺 by oasis2616</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189601">【带卡】远在咫尺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616'>oasis2616</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>上篇仔土x仔卡，下篇面具土x暗部卡。<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478205/chapters/64522135">《大喜日子》</a>补充篇，卡卡西视角</p><p>前队友诱拐先男友，套路入套路。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. （上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有人在跟踪自己。</p><p>意识到的时候卡卡西并不感到惊慌，这不是第一次了，每当他放学后走出教室就会获悉这种被凝视感，上课期间偶尔也能感知一二，尽管对方努力隐藏着气息也日益进步，这样的伪装在擅长追踪与反追踪的旗木面前依然不堪一击。</p><p>但今天略有不同。</p><p>今天这位跟踪者的状态实在太差劲了。</p><p>卡卡西脚步一顿，不需要回头探查也已知道对方的躲藏方位。</p><p>虽然卡卡西自认自己的警觉性确实要比同龄人高出不少，但对方连气息都不懂得收敛的跟踪技术拙劣得让他不忍拆穿，甚至破例改了路线，这一路上他都特地挑的有遮蔽物的地点，走路也没往常迅速，算是帮着维护对方小小的自尊心。</p><p>卡卡西想，只要那人不主动跳出来，自己就当什么都没发现吧。</p><p>没藏好的黑色毛刺头，不够茂密的草丛间露出的深蓝衣料，最过分的还是反射着夕阳光的护目镜。</p><p>卡卡西悄悄叹了口气，就是撞傻了脑袋他也认得出这都是谁的特征。</p><p>有的人命犯天煞注孤生，有的人命犯桃花姻缘缠身，有的人命犯宇智波带土能屈不能伸。</p><p>旗木卡卡西运气不佳，正是最后那个倒霉蛋。</p><p>同级生都传卡卡西欺负带土欺负得要紧，除了野原琳谁都没能洞悉真相。卡卡西在平时的课堂测试和对练中确实没少从身心方面虐待带土，但不为人知的是下了课带土就会鼓着一泡眼泪噔噔跑到卡卡西面前嚷着“等着吧带土大人很快就能把你打得落花流水”，卡卡西被吵得头痛欲裂，刚要喊他闭嘴便看见憋不住的泪水哗啦啦淌在带土脸上，这种场景对四五岁的卡卡西而言很有冲击性，最起码唬得他使不出那张尖牙利嘴，毕竟此时的卡卡西良心未泯，带土的眼泪又流得过于天怒人怨——他真怕带土最后会把自己哭成干土，想想怪可怕的——总之卡卡西投降了，既没法让带土闭嘴也没法关上眼泪阀门，只能委屈自己的耳朵多听点噪音，久而久之这被他当做修行内容之一。</p><p>之二便是满足带土的跟踪欲。卡卡西曾经以为跟踪这回事只是带土一时兴起，不料能持续这么长时间，从他入学忍者学校到他准备跳级毕业离开忍者学校，倘若带土能把这份坚韧放在日常修行也不至于连个分身术都用不好，但放在跟踪卡卡西上面却变成鸡肋。</p><p>宇智波擅火遁，火，一点即燃，燃则生烟，烟轻且扶摇直上，数里外可察。</p><p>宇智波带土体术一般，未开写轮眼故幻术不敢恭维，擅豪火球之术，战斗风格大开大合，通俗点形容就是生怕敌人看不见他怎么出招，与隐匿作战几乎搭不上边。</p><p>忍者修补自己的短板很正常，问题是带土的短板太多以致很难辨清孰长孰短，现在偏偏还专注于最无利战斗的一块，卡卡西有时候真想把他脑子里的水都拧出来。</p><p>时至今日，卡卡西依然不清楚带土跟踪自己到底是图什么。</p><p>起初几个月带土只是隔三差五跟踪一趟，恰好都是挑在朔茂出任务未归的日子，之后约摸是胆子肥了，旗木白牙没出任务来接放学的时候带土不再缩在一旁干巴巴地望着，反而会主动蹦出来找卡卡西说些有的没的，但面对“要不要来旗木家一起吃饭”的邀约又疯狂摇头拒绝，认为他只是为了抢占自己爸爸的注意力的卡卡西只觉拳头蠢蠢欲动，第二天的对练里总会变本加厉地揍……锻炼带土。</p><p>后来朔茂不在了，卡卡西本以为两人课后不伦不类的交集会到此为止，他万万没想到从重返学校的那天开始带土变得更加烦人，每天风雨不改地跟踪自己。也不知道是不是因为笨蛋不会感冒，有好几回带土跟到了墓地陪卡卡西一起淋着雨，最后却只有卡卡西一个人病倒，偷溜进旗木宅的带土还嘲笑他体质差，结果没过几天就又挨了一顿揍。</p><p>——为什么？</p><p>卡卡西着实不理解带土这种吃力不讨好的举止。</p><p>——在同情我吗？</p><p>他讨厌这个可能性，然而带土的一举一动都在夯实这个猜想的基础。</p><p>卡卡西觉得不能再这样下去了，如果带土不是出于那样的理由接近自己的话他会很高兴，但事与愿违，每一次他都能在带土面向自己的表情里读出一丝不忍，更明显的是两人最近的争吵都以带土突然沉默为结束。</p><p>——他是在同情我。</p><p>产生这个认知的时候，卡卡西的拳头已经重重砸在了带土脸上。</p><p>这场比试先动手的人是带土，这点毋庸置疑。他先挥出的拳头落了空，卡卡西见他笨重地调整着使力过度而倾斜的身体嗤笑一声，尔后抬抬下巴，比他矮半个头的视线硬是看出了高高在上的俯视感，气得带土心肝发颤，拳头攥紧又要再来一拳，但卡卡西哪会特地给他留破绽，轻巧躲开后单手扣住手腕反手一扭，在带土吱哇乱叫的声音中连人带护目镜甩到了地里。</p><p>本该到此为止的。</p><p>可卡卡西望见带土疼得眼泪都冒出来的脸却情不自禁地想起对方的另一张面孔：蹙着眉头垂着嘴角，目光一动不动地锁在卡卡西身上，隐约透露着悲伤——悲伤。这些加起来不都是同情的面貌？</p><p>卡卡西知道带土一向热心，尤其对着老弱病残的村民更是将这份热诚发光发热，但他是旗木白牙的儿子，最不需要的就是惋惜、怜悯、同情，更不需要年纪只比他大一些的带土的所有关怀。</p><p>——不要再那样看着我了！</p><p>他骑到带土身上举起了拳头。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西今天罕见地跟带土打了场架，若是展开来说更像是带土单方面遭受他的暴打，自从带土开始跟踪他之后卡卡西就未曾这么不遗余力地揍过对方。</p><p>他的确是失控了，当“带土正在同情自己”的念头在脑海里反复翻腾时卡卡西的理智也被烫得暂停失灵，只想通过这一架彻底抒发内心压抑的愤怒。</p><p>努力护着脑袋的带土时不时会以同样愤怒的眼神刺向他，这令卡卡西特别畅快——带土就该这么看着我，只用这种目光，而不是一副悲天悯人的模样，刺得卡卡西焦灼不安，只要静下心闭上眼都能想起那个同级的宇智波。</p><p>他讨厌带土，带土更应该要讨厌他。</p><p>“卡卡西……”</p><p>直到两人被老师拽开，卡卡西离开时听见带土这么小小声地念叨着他的名字，他没有扭头去看——也用不着再看，带土还能是怎样的表情？</p><p>而现在，卡卡西仿佛又听见带土叫唤着自己。</p><p>他真该好好去进修一下潜行。卡卡西想，明明之前已经做得那样好了，为什么现在却打回原形？难不成宇智波带土的能力还会随天气或者日期而不稳定变化？太神奇了吧，唔……虽然人们常说拥有那种性格的他居然是个宇智波本来就很神奇。</p><p>卡卡西的脚步再度停顿，这次他明显感知到身后不远处有人发出“咦？”的声音，尽管很快就捂住了嘴。</p><p>是笨蛋吗？是笨蛋啊。</p><p>不知为何这么蹩脚的跟踪却让卡卡西的唇角不住往上翘，怎么都压不下去，所幸带土不在面前，不然可要大惊小怪地嚷嚷好一会儿“卡卡西原来还会笑”，他只是不喜欢，又不是不能。</p><p>站在家门口的卡卡西犹豫着要不要回头揭穿正躲在院子前的草丛里的带土，再勉为其难地犒劳跟踪得这么辛苦的对方一顿饭。毕竟这是最后一次机会了。</p><p>但卡卡西打消了念头，先不说带土有可能死不认账直到卡卡西走过去踢他一脚，或者被明面上发现后他会掩耳盗铃当做无事发生跑得比兔子还快，最重要的是卡卡西想起家里的冰箱只剩一条鱼。</p><p>带土夸过他做的鱼很……可爱？但这不代表卡卡西愿意在这种情况下分给他一半——他可是讨厌着带土，带土当然也讨厌着他。</p><p>卡卡西望向快要完全沉没的夕阳，橘棕色的阳光越来越发散和模糊，投映在树木草叶上的光暗淡得像一层薄影，这个点再去溪边钓鱼着实太晚，在南贺川夜钓也不现实，他只能遗憾地放过带土。</p><p>在回家路上他有着无数机会可以揪出贼兮兮跟着自己的带土，然而卡卡西任由自己错过它们，也大概猜到带土今天故意暴露这么多细节的缘由。他肯定咽不下下午挨揍的那口气，在学校没法再战，于是就用这种方式逼迫卡卡西揭穿自己以顺理成章地开启新的打斗，没想到卡卡西这么能沉得住气答应了不再打架就真的不跟他打架。</p><p>事实上，卡卡西是真的不想跟带土打架了，说到底就算出于生气他也不想再用这么粗暴的方法解决——想到这里，卡卡西突然记起下午结束的时候他只顾着离开，而忘了跟带土结一个和解之印。</p><p>他的手扶着门框，眼睛却悄悄瞄向后方，无风自动的草丛险些让他笑出声。</p><p>算了，这样也可以算作和解了吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……我跟卡卡西这样算是和好了吗？”</p><p>在目送卡卡西走进旗木宅并拉上大门后，带土终于展开蜷缩多时的身体站了起来，他摇头晃脑地自言自语着，眼睛没错过卡卡西亮起客厅里的灯，“嗯！肯定是了！”</p><p>卡卡西不可能那么笨，今天他都把跟踪这回事变得光明正大，本以为对方会像下午那样气恼地把他揪出来再打一架，不料卡卡西居然忍了一路，到最后都没点破自己惨不忍睹的躲藏——那就是消气了。</p><p>虽然带土并不明确卡卡西生气的原因，但这不妨碍他决定明天放学前去找卡卡西说说话，如果可以变成心平气和的聊天就更好了。带土今天之所以敢这么放肆也源于他不再愿意这么偷偷摸摸地亲近对方——对，他一直以来都在用自己的方式亲近着卡卡西，理由很充分很义正言辞：未来火影跟自己未来的辅佐官关系好不是很应该吗！就算不是辅佐官，卡卡西那么优秀，肯定能跟火影并肩。</p><p>嗯……他对村子里的高层有什么职位还不太清楚……带土抿着嘴，还是明天问卡卡西他以后想当什么吧，卡卡西知道的东西一向比他多。</p><p>然后。</p><p>然后带土又迟到了。</p><p>上课铃在响，卡卡西却从楼里走出来，带土还没来得及说点什么就看见他系在额前闪闪发亮的护额。</p><p>——我跟卡卡西和好了吗？</p><p>这一次没有人可以回答了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有人在跟踪自己。</p><p>意识到的时候卡卡西单指从身后的忍具包勾出一把苦无，明晃晃的刃具在空中甩了几圈后钉上树干，没打落几片叶子，反倒惊出另一人的高声尖叫：“咿——呀！”</p><p>一个戴着面具的脑袋从树后冒了出来，而后是扭来扭去的身体，双手捂着胸口控诉卡卡西的行径：“阿飞被吓到了差点就要哭出来了呜呜呜——卡卡西前辈实在太暴力了啦！就不能温和一点嘛！”</p><p>卡卡西不搭理这浮夸的表演，过往的经验教训他切勿跟阿飞搭戏，后续麻烦不是随随便便就能摆脱的。</p><p>“卡卡西前辈怎么可以这么凶呢——”一直抱怨着的阿飞已经扭到了卡卡西旁边，这时候他不再作西子捧心状而是托着被面具包裹得严严实实的下巴，半蹲下身像个怀春少女一般仰望着卡卡西，“讨——厌——就算是这样子的卡卡西前辈阿飞也好喜欢——❤”</p><p>若以卡卡西的性格模拟反应，要么直接无视要么回敬一句“恶心”，这两种他都对阿飞实践过，前者跟后者得到的反馈无甚区别，伤心脆弱的阿飞一边垂着看不见的泪，一边扑过来牢牢抱住卡卡西，仗着比卡卡西高大壮实的身材优势令其动弹不得——但也并非无法挣扎，单手结印、身侧敞开口子的忍具包、暗部特有的带着锋利指甲的手套，哪个不能让阿飞松手呢？而卡卡西除了第一次，之后都没有完全挣脱这个不堪一击的怀抱。</p><p>现在是他与阿飞在这个月的第二次偶遇，说实话，卡卡西并不相信每次都那么巧，以阿飞那手神出鬼没的空间忍术大有可能是一直跟踪着自己，只不过还算有常识懂得用“偶遇”来欲盖弥彰。</p><p>卡卡西瞥了阿飞一眼——当作打了招呼——继续寻找着可以过夜的歇息处，他刚完成一趟任务，也动用了写轮眼，不幸中的万幸是这次没把他的查克拉掏空，卡卡西还能自主行动而不是在地上躺尸等着被捡。</p><p>“卡卡西前辈是在找跟阿飞一起过夜的地方吗？噫——好害羞呀——”</p><p>他就不该搭理阿飞，连一个眼神都不应该。卡卡西耷拉着他的死鱼眼，辨不出心累和身累到底哪个更多。</p><p>非常唐突地进入了私奔剧情线的阿飞已经泪眼婆娑——隔着面具看不出来，但那感情饱满充沛的哭腔就算是装的也装得很到位，“虽然人家还没准备好，但如果、如果是卡卡西前辈所希望的话，阿飞……阿飞也是没问题的！”</p><p>卡卡西一点都不想知道阿飞准备了什么还有到底是什么没问题。</p><p>他继续往前走着，直到被阿飞拦住……揽住。</p><p>卡卡西的第一反应就是折断阿飞这双不安分的手，若只是普通拦截作用地挡在腰间倒没什么，但一手自以为不经意地往下移一手生怕他没发现撩起衣摆即将探进去的动静，卡卡西现在只是为了节省查克拉而闭着左眼，不代表他对此的态度就是睁一只眼闭一只眼。</p><p>“带路。”</p><p>他决定先处理要摸进衣服里的那只手，至于搁在屁股上的好歹还隔着一条裤子，对比起来他更难忍受直接的皮肤接触。于是卡卡西抬手扣住阿飞嚣张的手腕，力度没有丝毫怜香惜玉痛得这位自称的女高中生嗷嗷乱叫，哪还有半晌前娇滴滴的淑女姿态。</p><p>卡卡西在心里嗤笑出声，他确实很不喜欢阿飞矫揉做作的模样，先不提已然迫近成年男子的身型做这种动作有多辣眼睛，那尖利高昂的嗓音听多了很难让人不想揍他，就连向来波澜不惊的卡卡西都忍不住拳头蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>但欠揍归欠揍，阿飞在找路方面挺可靠的，大抵是因为有着神出鬼没的时空忍术。卡卡西还记得第一次见到阿飞时对方用着各种奇怪方式躲开暴风骤雨般的暗器袭击，最后避无可避便让手里剑穿透自己身躯——像幽灵一样，阿飞当时的吵闹没能影响卡卡西的观察与分析，是虚化吗？</p><p>那次之后卡卡西再也没袭击过阿飞，并非是对这样的能力束手无策，但没必要在无关紧要的对象上浪费过多，尤其他长期被写轮眼掏空精力，阿飞愿意示好自然乐得其成。</p><p>卡卡西告诉自己那只正在揉捏屁股的手只是为了方便阿飞带着他一起转移，当眼前环境从小树林变成某个燃着篝火的不知名山洞后便毫不留情地箍住身后为非作歹的手——意料之中落空了。</p><p>“真是的，卡卡西前辈该不会以为同样的招数人家会上当第二次？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他闭着眼沿石壁坐下，坦率地承认了，果真迎来阿飞声泪俱下的哭诉：“卡卡西前辈性格真差劲，仗着人家的喜欢老是这么拐弯抹角地撒娇！”</p><p>卡卡西懒懒撑开右眼眼皮，撇头望向抱着手臂忿忿不平的阿飞，“原来你喜欢我啊。”</p><p>“我当然——”本想继续发脾气的人在对上注视着自己的那张脸后忽地消了气焰，嘴巴在面具下张张合合始终挤不出一个词。</p><p>“你当然？”没意识到仅仅一个不经意的对视就把阿飞震得说不出话的卡卡西拾起他的话尾重复了遍。</p><p>“……阿飞当然、当然是喜欢卡卡西…前辈的。”</p><p>本该是女高中生的深情告白，阿飞却失了演技，甜言蜜语褪了糖粉索然无味不如一块压缩饼干，好好一句话也被他棒读得磕磕绊绊，连本音都冒了出来，不免引得卡卡西侧目而视，但他现在实在无法顾及了。</p><p>“我当然……是喜欢你的……”他又念了遍，到最后每个发音都融于模糊。</p><p>“……是吗。”</p><p>卡卡西捂着仍在发烫的左眼，不再作声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>旗木卡卡西将在十六岁那年正式嫁入宇智波家。</p><p>三战结束后，宇智波富岳默认让卡卡西继续拥有那只写轮眼，却没有将其纳入宇智波的势力范畴，他可以不计较卡卡西使用写轮眼，但也不会因此改变他外族人的身份。富岳的态度代表的是整个宇智波一族的态度，明面上的矛盾眼看是少了，暗地里的流言蜚语反倒变本加厉。</p><p>卡卡西从六岁起便开始听那些话，这么多年难免听出了抗性，从苟且偷生的小白牙到神无毗使计抢夺写轮眼到借雾忍之手杀队友再到九尾夜故意出村避害，现在兜兜转转又回到写轮眼上面，由此可见宇智波的血继界限到底有多诱人。</p><p>但贪欲并不会因此消停，当被谈及的对象里多出“宇智波带土”后卡卡西不可能继续表现得漠不关心，那个名字是他的逆鳞，是他放在心尖上又藏在心底里的宝藏，谁都碰不得，更何况是被污秽沾染。</p><p>当卡卡西第一次失控用太刀对准传谣者，他就知道自己免不了要去见一趟木叶高层。</p><p>“事实上，你作为外族人却拥有写轮眼，的确令部分宇智波族人心生不满。”</p><p>受四代火影之邀前来商讨的宇智波富岳留了一句没有说出来，而聪明如卡卡西无需多讲也能够知晓内容，拥有写轮眼本就冒犯了宇智波，他还用得出类拔萃，“写轮眼卡卡西”的威名近年已传遍五大国，这对宇智波而言无疑是一种羞辱——瞧！连外族人都比你们本族人更会用写轮眼！</p><p>卡卡西想起自己偶尔走进宇智波族地时所受的异样目光，不予置否。听着高层们企图与宇智波达成融洽意见，卡卡西悄悄合起左眼：只要不用把带土的眼睛交出去，他什么都可以答应。</p><p>——还躺在封印室里的琳需要这只眼睛，我不能失去它。</p><p>自从卡卡西察觉到写轮眼不知何时变成三勾玉、又得知写轮眼可以控制尾兽后，他便开始有意识地开发它的功能。琳长时间昏迷是因为体内的尾兽力量始终失控着造成查克拉紊乱，只是精神忙于全力抵抗被侵蚀无暇再梳理经脉，而拥有写轮眼的卡卡西可以在外辅助。距离第一次为琳调节查克拉已经过去半年，琳的状态一直在好转，卡卡西推断再过一两个月她就能醒来。</p><p>在这种情况下，他绝不能把带土的眼睛交出去。</p><p>会议桌上的争论如火如荼，此刻已经进行到“外族人不该使用宇智波一族的血继界限”——老生常谈，卡卡西晃了晃脑袋，却福至心灵晃出了一个新念头：“既然如此，只要是同族人就可以用写轮眼了吧。”</p><p>他能想到的，比他多出几十年经验的人自然也不会略过，当相似的想法被提出后整间会议室忽地沉寂下来。</p><p>宇智波富岳没有辩驳，倒是志村团藏着急地打断这一主张的后半段，“荒谬！难不成改了姓氏就能放任他自由使用写轮眼！”又觉这话里迁怒成分过重再补了句：“为了血继界限居然要舍弃自己的根本，这无疑是在挑战木叶的底线，成何体统！”</p><p>“宇智波从未提出如此要求。”富岳蹙起眉头，团藏这番话分明是在指控宇智波一族居心叵测，若再任由诋毁接下来怕不是会上升到谋权夺位的高度。</p><p>主持会议的四代目也变了脸色，自九尾之乱后木叶与宇智波之间的关系一落千丈，今天由他牵线的这场商讨会便是在降至冰点前的奋力一搏，不曾料及团藏竟会挑起是非，于情于理他都不得让双方再起争端。</p><p>他正要开口打圆场从根源处掐灭冲突，却没想到一直站在角落沉默许久的学生会接过话柄：“如果是以婚娶的方式成为宇智波的话，那就不算忘本了吧？”</p><p>卡卡西刚进入变声期，开口的音调高高低低总抓不准，但他还是极力压制在相对平稳的声线上冷静道出自己的意见，而不是继续待在旁边甘心当一只待宰羔羊，“我愿意嫁入宇智波一族——嫁给宇智波带土，不仅是因为这只写轮眼，”他顿了顿，像在为后面的发言积攒勇气，“我从很久以前开始就对带土抱有超越朋友的感情，只是因为带土另有喜欢的人我才没有向他表白……但直至现在我依然喜欢着他，就算没有今天的事情我也已经决定了终身都不婚娶。”</p><p>“卡卡西……”</p><p>水门的惊诧并不影响他接着说下去：“在神无毗的时候他舍身相救，我没来得及报答他便永远离开了……所以我想、我至少要守护好他托付给我的一切，用他托付给我的眼睛替他看我们的未来。”</p><p>卡卡西想，如果带土还活着，听到自己说的这些话会不会惊讶到就地晕倒呢？因为他发现会议室里的人隐约有着晕过去的迹象，尤其是水门老师，都快要站不稳了。</p><p>兴许因为“旗木卡卡西不善表达”的印象过于深入人心，他的这番剖白便显得格外骇人，卡卡西对此难免觉得好笑，别人以为他平时不会想更不会说这些，但他每天风雨不改站在慰灵碑前跟带土聊天，聊的几乎都是这些事情，展露情感逐渐变得简单，却也令卡卡西愈发后悔：如果他能早一点坦率、早一点告诉带土，他们的结局是不是就能改变？</p><p>他心神恍惚，所幸这段真情实感的告白从情绪到内容都足够震撼，又有水门不断回忆当年卡卡西与带土相处时的细节，在真实性得到肯定的情况下所有人——包括不情愿却只能随波逐流的团藏——达成了共识：让旗木卡卡西嫁给宇智波带土。</p><p>之后的讨论无非是就这个决定进行细化，依然达到目的的卡卡西无心去听，反正到了时候自然有人将他放到合适的位置摆弄，无需担心什么。于是卡卡西安心放松神经清空大脑里的紧张，待回神之际，水门已经把他带回了火影办公室。</p><p>“卡卡西，你刚刚所说的……都是真心话吗？”</p><p>面对师长的疑虑卡卡西试图作出真挚的模样，然而面罩遮挡了半张脸，唯一暴露在外的右眼眼神仿佛还沉浸在怀缅之中尚未清明，连带说话的声音都有气无力：“带土说过要我好好保护琳，而这只写轮眼能让琳醒过来，所以我必须……”</p><p>“我问的不是这个。”水门厉声打断他的答非所问，“比起理由，老师更想知道你的心情，你到底怀着什么心情说出那些话的？”</p><p>“现在的我对带土的感情是怎样，都已经没有意义了。……水门老师。”</p><p>卡卡西久违地不喊他“四代目”，而是选用另一个回忆久远的称呼，放在往常水门一定会为卡卡西愿意拉近与自己的距离而感到高兴，但此时此刻他在这句话里被对方称作“老师”只觉满嘴苦涩：波风水门只有三个学生，一个死了，一个昏迷不醒，剩下一个活着却马上要被置于风口浪尖遭受常人无法想象的狂风恶浪。</p><p>“你如果后悔的话——”</p><p>“我不会后悔的。”像还礼一般，卡卡西也打断了他的话，“用写轮眼救醒琳也好，嫁给带土也好，这些都是我自愿做的事情，老师不要再说这种话了。”</p><p>他没发觉自己说话的同时在瞪着水门，因为他一心二用脑子又围着带土转——刚刚的会议开得太久，他再不过去慰灵碑就要迟到了。而水门没再说话，只是用那双湛蓝澄澈的眼睛静静看着他，神色略带哀伤。</p><p>这时候的卡卡西还不明白水门为何露出这副表情，于他而言今天是替自己定下了一桩喜事——所以我过两年就要嫁给带土了，卡卡西努力忍着心中的喜悦才没笑出声，一边向水门告别一边斟酌待会儿该用怎样的言辞向带土宣布这个喜讯。</p><p>最后卡卡西决定直入主题，因为他只能想象出带土震惊到连护目镜都掉地上的蠢样子，再多的、他都没见过。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>人不想写R的时候就特别能拖</p><p>目前时间点是九尾之乱后的半年，四代没死，琳昏迷，土精分，卡……卡准备嫁人！下篇会解释卡如何猜到阿飞的身份并且打算怎么套路他，算上正篇大概还有两篇就能结束这个系列</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. （下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说来新鲜，卡卡西活了十六年，即使十四岁那年就被宇智波家订下，他也没想过自己这个准媳妇在过门那天得正正经经穿一回白无垢。</p><p>但当那个大家族遣了仆从送来崭新的白色婚服时，不仅卡卡西呆住了，替卡卡西拆掉礼盒的琳也沉默半晌才找回自己的声音：“这个……难不成卡卡西得穿着这套衣服结婚？”</p><p>若说野原琳的问话还试图迂回曲折地维护卡卡西的男性尊严，那么旗木卡卡西的回答则直白地粉碎了她这份用心：“看来是的，也不知道尺寸合不合适。”</p><p>至于站在另一边的四代夫妇早已对宇智波挑衅般的行径无从拆解。波风水门从一开始就对这门婚事持反对态度，漩涡玖辛奈更是气得险些直接冲去宇智波族地大闹一场，有四代目火影和九尾人柱力在，再怎样疲弱总归能在木叶与宇智波的博弈中护住一个旗木卡卡西。</p><p>可卡卡西觉得他不需要他们再为自己这般劳心劳力，从水门班初遭变故的十二岁到现今表面和平的十六岁，他的老师已经多次无视来自木叶高层的命令与宇智波抗衡，终于求仁得仁，从一开始不容置喙的“剜掉写轮眼交还宇智波以平息与木叶间的矛盾”到后来力求息事宁人的“入籍宇智波以名正言顺使用写轮眼”，前后条件大相径庭。</p><p>光是达成“让旗木卡卡西继续保留写轮眼”卡卡西便感激涕零无以为报，之后不愿让水门为此再耗费心神，四代目若再对他这个学生偏爱下去，恐怕接下来会引起的不单是高层的意见了。</p><p>与水门和玖辛奈的看法不同，卡卡西并不觉得自己做出了牺牲。他需要写轮眼，宇智波需要他冠上象征荣耀与传承的姓氏，这场交易公平公正，为什么老师他们会认为不值得呢？</p><p>啊，是因为作为一个男人却以妻子身份与亡者结了姻亲吗？</p><p>这不是一个开明的时代，尽管现任火影力排众议，同性婚姻依然不能成为放在台面高声谈论的话题——然而卡卡西已经觉得自己足够幸运，只因他要嫁的男人早已死了，冥婚这件事所附带的凄惨程度远远盖住同性婚姻，人们总喜欢对事不关己的惨剧表现泛滥的同情心，而他刚好可以利用这个心理点。</p><p>宇智波直至结婚仪式前一个月才公布消息，但也足够劲爆，不光是木叶，五大国都对暗部翘楚卡卡西即将嫁入名门望族的宇智波热议纷纷，一说“猎犬”虽凶名在外却为爱嫁作死人妇的凄美故事，一说旗木家风水不佳致使卡卡西命运多舛，总之日新月异，充分满足了从平民茶余饭后的消遣到忍者刀口舔血之余的情报交流。</p><p>让卡卡西觉得奇怪的是这之中鲜少人提及写轮眼，“为留有血继界限而舍弃自尊”的话题性明明要比别的高，推理出这样的前因后果也不难，然而从未出现在任何一句舆论里——应该说出现过、但很快销声匿迹。</p><p>无需多加思考，卡卡西知道这背后肯定有人在操控，既然现在的舆情方向有利于自己，那他何必苦恼。</p><p>就像阿飞。</p><p>“卡卡西前辈！怎么可以连这样的最后时刻都不理阿飞！太过分了啦！”</p><p>对于站在面前气得虚化站起来跺脚的阿飞，卡卡西左手托腮，心神稍稍回笼：“哦，不好意思。”</p><p>“没想到卡卡西前辈对待喜欢自己的女高中生居然会是这样的态度！这是在欺负可怜的阿飞现在才看清前辈的真面目呜呜呜……”</p><p>卡卡西耸耸肩，懒得回话。</p><p>他已经不想追究阿飞到底是怎么得知他的住址，这个世界上就不应该存在时空间忍术——水门老师对不起——尤其是落到有跟踪怪癖的变态手里，好端端的忍术顿时用得不堪入目。</p><p>半刻钟前的卡卡西刚洗漱完，走出浴室就看见不请自来的阿飞窝在床上，他还没开口，反倒是阿飞颤抖着声线问道：“卡卡西前辈要结婚了吗？”</p><p>卡卡西一点头，他立刻发出堪比杀猪的尖叫。</p><p>“怎么可以！”阿飞直接在床上跳了起来，正要扑向卡卡西，在卡卡西侧身躲过后他委屈巴巴地跪坐在原地继续发泄不满，“怎么可以……！卡卡西前辈怎么可以跟阿飞以外的人结婚！明明谁都比不上阿飞对前辈的喜欢！”</p><p>“前辈一定是被逼的……可恶的木叶可恶的宇智波，居然联手要把阿飞的卡卡西前辈嫁给别的男人，真讨厌！”</p><p>在卡卡西沉默的三秒里阿飞已经理出了唯有他自己能明白的逻辑线，一举从伤心欲绝的女高中生化作义愤填膺的女（男？）斗士：“前辈！跟我一起私奔吧！”</p><p>“……？”</p><p>当伟大无畏的卡卡西前辈用苦无把暴走的女高中生牢牢钉在地面才想起对方还有个犯规的虚化，然而阿飞似乎不记得自己还有这个技能，左右挣扎一番发现于事无补后像泄了气的皮球软软瘫在那儿，唯一露出的眼睛亮晶晶地闪着泪光，晃得卡卡西不得不别过脸。</p><p>“呜呜呜呜呜呜阿飞好伤心……前辈还有两天就要嫁给别的男人了……”</p><p>——别再提起这件事可以吗？</p><p>虽然作为结婚的当事人，卡卡西也不希望耳朵被同一个消息反复翻炒，再这样下去他能够硬生生听出婚前抑郁症。</p><p>“为什么不是阿飞呢？”</p><p>“……什么？”被突然凑到面前的阿飞吓到，卡卡西整个身子往沙发靠垫后倾。</p><p>阿飞没有理会卡卡西的惊诧，面具上的孔因着背光而让他的目光变得幽深。</p><p>“对方是前辈喜欢的人吗？”阿飞飞速切换了问题。</p><p>“还是个死人。”</p><p>卡卡西答得很快，也很妙，多添一个“还”字不仅肯定了阿飞的设问，也转移了答案的重点——嫁给死人可要比嫁给喜欢的人更吸引后续对话。</p><p>但阿飞之所以是阿飞，正因为他脑回路与众不同，这才入得了卡卡西一双死鱼眼。</p><p>阿飞问：“那么前辈到底有多喜欢他呀？比喜欢阿飞还喜欢吗？”</p><p>卡卡西纠结了会儿该先反驳自己根本不喜欢阿飞还是再接再厉转移话题，未干的发尾仍淌着水珠，因无自觉的晃动而滴到背心，黑色的布料因而有几处颜色格外地深，像阿飞藏在阴影中却比阴影更深邃的眼。</p><p>“不……”刚答了一个字卡卡西便被阿飞点住唇瓣，皮质手套的触感冰冷粗糙，与阿飞往日的印象截然相反，却又不显得违和——每当他沉默下来，便也褪掉了那层刻意营造的热情活泼，再灼热的火焰都燃不起面具覆盖的那颗心。</p><p>阿飞隔着手套用指尖轻轻挑开闭合的上下唇，触及牙齿时卡卡西恍然明白了用意，配合地咬住边缘，在阿飞将左手一寸寸往后缩的动作下替他摘掉了手套。他本以为用另一只手移开半张面具的阿飞会吻过来，却没想到阿飞只是用温热的指腹不厌其烦地一遍遍描绘着他的唇形。</p><p>“你还没回答。”</p><p>这是卡卡西从未听过的声线，像两张磨砂纸相互刮划般的粗粝，又像断了弦的三味线仍执拗地奏着曲。</p><p>窗外月色渐淡，他回来路上就听闻今晚要下一场雨，现在该是雨云抵达即将遮天蔽日。阿飞那只单眼里的光也随之变浅——他在失望，是因为知道卡卡西不喜欢他吗？</p><p>“都已经……没有意义了……”</p><p>卡卡西的目光在看见阿飞右嘴角难以忽视的伤处后再也没能移开那处，仿佛是迟来的共感，他觉得自己的嘴唇也迎来了同样的撕裂感，用外力将完好无损的皮肉撕扯得残缺该会有多痛？这是从未经历过的卡卡西如何想象都得不出的感知。而他心痛得每一次呼吸都像变成了窒息，缺氧的大脑令他连回答都如呢喃，不自觉用回两年前回答水门时的那句话。</p><p>阿飞没作声，但这回他总算顺着卡卡西原先的猜测凑近了脑袋，似乎要向这位陪伴数年却依旧不爱自己的狠心前辈讨一个吻。</p><p>在卡卡西闭眼的下一秒，阿飞消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不论那个人是谁，今天都会来找我的。”</p><p>在被琳和玖辛奈合力挟持走进房间换衣化妆前，他向水门如此保证。</p><p>那天晚上的阿飞可以算作落荒而逃，不过卡卡西不计较，正因为这个举动让他完全肯定了两年来逐步加深的猜想，要知道在最开始的时候，连他自己都认为是被思念折磨得走火入魔了才会把阿飞跟带土联想到一块去。</p><p>与阿飞的第一次见面说不得愉快，却着实难忘，心理再坚实的人也接受不了从新鲜出炉的尸堆里突然蹦出一个声称仰慕卡卡西许久的女高中生并且企图非礼他。</p><p>而这么难以接受的事情，卡卡西瞒了下来。</p><p>水门曾在九尾之乱的汇报中提及过一个戴着面具的男人，对方不仅身份成谜，连出现在木叶的动机也扑朔迷离。他亲手放出了九尾扬言要毁灭木叶，却说着改变主意了帮助水门封印九尾，前后言行自相矛盾又发生得极快，饶是作为当事人的水门也无从考证究竟是发生了什么才会让男人跳反，难不成他的螺旋丸还能当别天神用？</p><p>“卡卡西，你如果……”水门停顿得很奇怪，从他表情可以看出并非不知该如何接着说下去，但确实止住了话语，“你……你不要勉强自己。”</p><p>他删掉了他的假设，于是卡卡西知道了他原先要说的是什么。</p><p>——我不会后悔的。</p><p>卡卡西在心里回应着未被道出的关切，“放心吧，水门老师，我不觉得这是在勉强。”</p><p>因为这都是他自愿的。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡西被领着走进陌生的宅邸，说来有意思，这儿原是多年前带土父母生活的地方，直至两人不幸在二战中双双阵亡，几个月大的带土就此被送到宇智波族内专门开辟的照料孤儿的地方，这所房子也被收回分给别的人家，没想到因缘际会，它会回到带土名下成为他娶妻的新房，唯一遗憾的是带土无缘住进来，只能由他仍在世间的小妻子续了这段缘。</p><p>他想起今日成婚时听见的言论，自己身上似乎被施了能与亡者会面的术法——宇智波源远流长的历史让他们在这种方面特别有造诣，卡卡西不由得开始认同二代目曾反复强调的“邪恶一族”，又想到自己即将成为“邪恶”的其中之一便止了念头。</p><p>送走为他介绍未来住所的宇智波族人后，卡卡西并未立刻脱下白无垢，为了搭配这身婚服，往常的黑色面罩也改成了白色，有心之人提出成婚的大好日子怎么能够继续戴面罩，但被族长夫人一句“他的丈夫没有意见”堵得无话可说，卡卡西暗暗感激她的体贴，如果没有美琴发声恐怕最后难逃摘面罩一劫。</p><p>尽管心知肚明自己不应该连结婚都挡着脸，也做好坦露真面目的心理准备，但他依然无法遏制心里的抗拒感。</p><p>那样的话，所有人都能看见卡卡西的模样。</p><p>——除了带土。</p><p>明明是他嫁给带土的场合，却发生了只有带土被排除在外的事情，这不是很奇怪吗？</p><p>卡卡西想起方才背诵的婚誓，里面大多数他都做不到了，那最低限度应该把还能做到的事情都完成。</p><p>虽然对宇智波的秘术抱有怀疑态度，卡卡西站在客厅环绕一圈后还是决定先去卧室看看，且不说能否看见所谓的亡灵，但卡卡西知道自己总能见到带土。</p><p>卧室门没有锁，甚至没有真正关上，卡卡西一推门板便往内移，客厅的吊灯大抵是上一任屋主用了很长时间都没换过灯泡，灯光昏黄黯淡，隔着一段距离之下勉强映出室内的轮廓。</p><p>然后卡卡西如愿以偿地见到了阿飞。</p><p>阿飞穿着黑色长衫，懒懒倚坐在墙边半身高的斗柜上，也没有点灯，拉着窗帘的卧室里近乎是漆黑一片，唯有靠近窗台的地板铺着一层浅薄的青白色月光，现在因卡卡西推开了门，那盏比夕阳更暗沉的灯也照亮了卧室门前的几寸地。</p><p>像觊觎多时的猎物终于掉进陷阱，阿飞在见着他之后毫不犹豫撕毁耐心等候的假象，大步流星地走到卡卡西身前，尽管与阿飞有过多次亲密接触——别想歪，只是查克拉使用过度力竭后不得已才被对方扶着抱着——但这是卡卡西第一次感受到阿飞的个头比自己高出那么多，黑色布料遮不住他魁梧的身材，哪怕卡卡西还站在光亮处，也仿佛下一刻就会被阿飞轻易拉入黑暗。</p><p>阿飞确实这么做了，单手直接扣住卡卡西搁在门上的手腕，当卡卡西猝不及防地扑进他的怀抱时，那扇木门便也在身后缓缓关上，与亮堂的卧室外彻底隔绝。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>在被掐着下巴往上抬的同时卡卡西被吻住了，仿佛是在补足前两天未能实践的亲热，阿飞衔住下唇轻轻啃咬着，不时顺着那层皮肤用舌头舔遍每一处褶皱，尽管不久前卡卡西才沾过酒水，可大族的仪式总是冗长繁复，他跟了卡卡西一整天，比谁都清楚这个人会有多渴多饿。</p><p>所以阿飞现在是在给卡卡西前辈喂水哦！这么想倒还有些沾沾自喜。</p><p>撇除最初的怔愣后卡卡西依旧表现得很配合，因着身高关系他不得不昂起头，粗糙的布料时不时擦过鼻尖，看来阿飞只是像上次那样挑起了半边面具，之后被推到在有微弱月光照映的床铺时卡卡西亲眼证实了这个猜想。</p><p>原先牢牢裹在身上的层层礼服被仔细解开，阿飞似乎特地研究过如何穿戴，在黑暗中连暗扣都摸索得一清二楚而不是单凭蛮力乱扯，卡卡西为此感到庆幸：这套婚服虽然起初让他尴尬，但若是毁掉他又未免舍不得。</p><p>卡卡西曾经不明白自己的同期为什么会那么执念于结婚时的装扮，像阿斯玛说的是要让他的妻子在内里穿上缝着猿飞家徽的底衣，带土说的是要在礼服背后绣个大大的宇智波团扇，至于卡卡西的回答一如既往的无趣，一句“我没想过”足以引起一阵嘘声。</p><p>然而命运离奇，什么都没想过的他反而是同期里第一个步进婚姻的人，更匪夷所思的是，他会成为穿着女孩们最憧憬的那套衣服的人。</p><p>——因为今天是跟自己最喜欢的人结为连理的日子啊。</p><p>答案晚来了许多年，在此时出现却也恰到好处，卡卡西强忍冷冰冰的手套拂过皮肤所带来的颤栗感，这份忍耐落在阿飞眼里倒显得紧张，他不再单单啃咬嘴唇，而是牢牢贴在上面，用舌头勾住一直在牙间游移不前的舌尖没皮没脸地吮吸起来，刻意发出无法掩盖的滋滋水声，在寂静的卧室中格外清晰。</p><p>十六岁的卡卡西在结婚前夜偷偷研究过相关知识，但天才再怎么临时抱佛脚也比不过密谋一月有备而来的阿飞，他千想万想也想不到阿飞竟是从那么早就动了不轨之心，枉他能憋到前两天才来见自己求证——不，说求证也不对，更像是在预告。</p><p>舌头被含得发麻，他想抽回却被紧紧跟随，唾液不可控地流出嘴角顺着腮边滴落到领口，卡卡西为自己难得的狼狈感到羞耻，只是揪住阿飞外袍的手比起推拒更像索取。</p><p>阿飞的手始终埋在布料之下细致地抚摸着他，先是沿着腹肌的轮廓浅浅摩挲，又经紧致的腰线绕到背后沿着脊骨的凹陷处一路向上，不假思索便转到前方拨弄早已敏感得挺立的两点，在卡卡西被刺激得险些咬到舌头前及时收回所有动作，包括黏糊的唇舌交缠。</p><p>这是他们的第一个吻。青涩又热辣，像入口柔软甜蜜的梅子酒，嗅觉不知不觉沉醉在果香之中，落到喉间却灼烧心肺，全身血脉都沸腾起来，眼里的清明不似作伪，头脑依旧浆糊一团。</p><p>“你知道我会来。”</p><p>阿飞在几乎挑起情欲的此刻反倒贴心地拉开距离，双手为他理好凌乱的衣襟，合拢散乱的发丝，连面罩都一丝不苟地重新戴上，除了没有扣上扣子和绳结，卡卡西的外表与刚进卧室时整齐的装束别无二样。</p><p>“你是谁？”</p><p>卡卡西当然知道他是阿飞，但他也不止是阿飞。</p><p>阿飞当然不止是阿飞，任谁听了这名字都只觉得是欺瞒一时的拙劣谎言，卡卡西当然不例外，但今天是两年多以来他第一次以怀疑口吻质问阿飞，显然对方也抛却了那个心知肚明的假壳子，因为他答道：“我谁也不是。”</p><p>谁也不是，可真是个好身份。卡卡西眯着眼评判，不过无所谓，至少对方剥离了名为阿飞的伪装，“你来这里的目的是什么？”</p><p>卡卡西的确不清楚阿飞——不，阿飞的身份已经被否认了，更应该称之为面具男——来这里的目的，他曾对对方有过很多种假想，像两天前以为他会吻过来，但没有；像方才以为他会做下去，也没有。</p><p>之后还能怎么以为呢？接连两次错误推断让卡卡西信心大挫，尽管他本不会轻易言弃，但面对阿飞、面具男、抑或再直白点的宇智波带土，他的勇气溃不成军，仍然停留在这里没有逃跑已经是最勇敢的表现。</p><p>“我是来弄脏你的。”</p><p>弄脏？卡卡西情不自禁将目光移到自己的右手，手上沾满同伴鲜血的自己难道还不够脏吗？从他的手穿过琳的胸口的那日起，千鸟的尖锐鸣叫萦绕脑海，白日在外尚有别的声音可以掩盖，到了万籁俱寂的深夜便清晰无比，不住地刺穿耳膜，偶尔在意识模糊间会感受到自己仿佛被拥着，耳边有低沉的呢喃，但最后都会变作次日他躺在床上懒懒醒来。</p><p>面具男之后说了许多没皮没脸的话，卡卡西有时候会见招拆招乃至倒打一耙，有时候实在想不明白怎么样的脑构造才能衍生出如此奇特的脑回路他便敷衍应付，而后者总会被认为是在走神，睚眦必报的面具男居心叵测，于是用最趁手的方式，也就是蹂躏卡卡西的身体提醒他该认真点。</p><p>卡卡西心想，这人真烦，要不是为了让你把那丑得要命的面具摘下来我动都不想动。</p><p>当手心完全贴在蜿蜒了半张脸的粗糙疤痕时，卡卡西眼角一痒，像不慎溅到了晨露的触觉，后知后觉才明白这是自己流的泪。</p><p>——带土。</p><p>他无声道出这个久违得陌生的名字，明明在过去的每一天他都会念起，都会在心上反复描摹，可到了真正重逢的这一刻——没有面具、没有面罩，赤裸相待的这一刻，才猛然想起彼此间确实存在着成千上百个空白的日子。</p><p>他们之间不再存在距离，但同时卡卡西也察觉到他们之间因为那些错过太多的事物而凿出一条犹如天堑的沟壑。</p><p>——我要怎么做才能触碰到你？</p><p>卡卡西望向明明就在眼前却因为光线完全被遮蔽而与黑暗密不可分的带土，像隔着山海拨不开云雾，又像江河两岸遥遥顾盼。</p><p>像远在天边。像近在咫尺。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>阿蛋答应过我这篇写完就给我画白无垢卡，我现在做到了！！！终于可以去催图了！！！</p><p>说是卡视角，实际也补充了些土视角没提的事情，比如九尾夜后没几个月土就接近卡，一开始装得还挺到位，后面被卡问是不是喜欢自己就有自爆倾向，婚前两天的见面直接给卡提供实锤；又比如土在知道卡要结婚的头一天就打着抢婚的主意当场开始研究男人之间怎么doi，后来知道结婚对象是自己就更理所当然了。</p><p>接下来填正篇，目前就写了2k，初步估计5k搞不定（。）实际上我并不确定到底有多少人会喜欢我写得这么细致但又搞那么多剧情，现在写的短篇除了单帧场景其余都破万字，有时候写着写着也很烦自己为什么可以唠叨这么多，但有些地方确实没法留白否则就会变得奇怪，而我偏偏很难接受在可以完善的情况下把瑕疵品放出来。挺矛盾的。</p><p>好像说得太多了。总之这个月内会搞定这个系列。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>